Truth
by Bjb1563
Summary: Bambi was never a normal girl. But to make things worse she was turned into a vampire. How will she deal with her new way of life? Who is the strange new kid at school who keeps running into her? And what does a strange wolf have to do with all this?
1. Prologue

It was a dark storming night and a lone figure could be seen sitting in the dark living room at midnight. She sat in her chair waiting for her husband to return. It seemed the longer she was there the more she started thinking. She could see all the times they had together and it was like she was there again. She could see his smile as he asked her on their first date. She could see how he got on one knee and asked her to marry him. She could see how handsome he looked in his tux at their wedding. See saw how proud he looked when their daughter was born. She could see how as the years went by he got more distant from her. She could see how he came home later and later almost every night. She could see the lipstick on his shirt and smell the perfume. She could see their 5 year old daughter asking where her daddy was. Oh yes she knew he was cheating on her. She had known for a while now. But she just refused to see the truth. The truth that maybe her little happy family was not as it seemed. The creaking of a door brought her out of her thoughts. She could make out the outline of her little girl coming out of her bedroom.

"Mommy?" she said as if afraid that her mommy would not be there.

"Yes dear what is it?" She knew this was coming, it happened every time he was late.

"Where is daddy?" The little girls innocent eyes were more than her mother could take.

"I don't know sweetie." She said with tears in her eyes. "How about you go back to bed and I'll have him say goodnight when he comes home."

"Ok goodnight mommy I love you." Her little girl said with a yawn.

"I love you too good night honey."

About an hour after the midnight meeting with her daughter her husband came in wet from the rain. This was when she saw it. The straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. In the driveway was his truck. The out line of a woman could clearly be seen. That's when she knew it was over. She walked over to her so called husband and said the words she had been dreading for months.

"I want a divorce."

That was when she had seen the truth and could run away from it no more.

**End of Prologe**

_Ok so did you like it? This is my first story so reviews are welcome tell me how to fix it and make it better. So see ya later. And many thanks to my friend cas1404 for helping me get this story on here._


	2. Chapter 1 In the woods

Bambi's Pov

Yep I remember that night well. She said the magic words and all hell broke loose. It took 2 days for my dad to move his stuff, 6 months to draw up the papers and settle the custody argument, and 1 day for him to leave without saying goodbye. Oh yes this is my life now. Summers in the middle of nowhere with my dad and going to school in the city with my mom. Wow just think of all the fond summer memories. NOT! It was hell on earth. Every year my dad had some new girl that was the love of his life. They all ended the same way. She wanted his money and cheated on him. He found out and kicked her out of his house. He gets girls like some people get cars. When he can't keep the one he has he gets the newer "better" version of the SAME THING! This year's model of the gold-digging bitch was an anorexic blond bimbo. -_- Yay -_- So that's what leads me to where I'm at now, walking down an old dirt road at midnight.

'So this is what I'm reduced to. Walking on a dirt road at midnight. Oh well I guess I'll just have to deal with it.'

_Snap._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'Shit what was that! I knew I should have brought a flashlight.'

_Whimper_

'That sounded like a dog'

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Whimper _

As I got over my first reaction of "oh shit what was that" I decided that I should go see where the sound was coming from. So like the idiot I am I made a couple of mistakes.

I went off the road.

I went off the road to look for an **unknown** sound.

I WENT OFF THE FRICKEN ROAD!

Now I know I am not the smartest person but that's dumb even for me. The most basic of walking in the woods rules is **DO NOT GO OFF THE ROAD.**

So as I'm not listening to the voice of reason in my head as it's yelling at me that this is a bad idea. I'm walking into the woods. I found out exactly how unobservant I really am. Standing right behind me is a wolf. Yes a wolf, just great first I don't know where the road is and now I'm going to be eaten.

_Whimper_

"Are you hurt?"

Yes I know, it's whimpering so yes it's hurt but I couldn't help it. So like the smart person I am I walked up to a wounded animal in the wild and started petting it.

"Don't worry I'll help you. Wow you are a really pretty wolf."

_Grrrrrrrrr_

"Oh sorry I a meant to say a……..handsome?"

_Woof_

"Ok I get it you're a dude. So let me see what's wrong. Who would do this to you I know people don't like wolfs but this, this is terrible!"


End file.
